legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alec Warper/Why is The Reference Game 2.0 Not here?
Ok. I've been putting off The next installment of the reference game for a while now. Sorry. It DOES exist, just, on a Google Docs as an unfinished page. Ok, why am I so late? Well, you see... A figure with long black hair and a white jacket with a black tie sits at a desk. Its snowwing outside, and he is colder than he has ever been. And tired. "Think, Alec,Think!" he murmmurs."You need something, ANYTHING that will keep up your image as a good Lego Universe Citizen. WHAT?" He types a few lines, then deletes everything. Its hopeless. The door opened and 3.5 more figures enter. They are Darth Vader, AlecWarper (no space),HanFalcon, and a shadow that only Alec can see as what it really is. They enter the room looking angry, the shadow looking like a shadow to us on the outside. Darth is the first to speak. "Ok. Lets cut to the chase. You are out of ideas. My friends and I are to help you discover something that you can write about. I'll go first. Ok, write a huge novel about the Death Star entering LU. It allies the Maelstrom and becomes...THE MAELSTROM-INFECTED DEATH STAR!" Vader looks at his shocked friends. "What was that?" Alecwarper asks. Alec Warper took a long sigh. "Darth, I'm sorry, but seriously? That would be wierd. I would do that but...I don't know...It just doesn't sound good enough. We need fresh inspiration." "If thats true,"Darth says angrilly,"Why don't you just look at_" "NO!" Alec interupts. "I know what you were refering to, but if I begin to refer to that for EVERYTHING, it will look strange, and make ME look strange. Inspiration does not always have to come from..." Alec looks to the shadow that only he could see what was casting it. "You. I mean, your the most inspiring thing to me right now, but I...Can't use you anymore. I want to! Just can't. You know how it goes." The shadow fades after whispering something faint. Alec turned to AlecWarper. "Any other ideas?" "Dude! Ok! So, we have this huge Sci-Fi adventure novel. There are huge Maelstrom ships, and Kois all fighting! It would be so awesome!" AlecWarper says excitedly. "I like where you are coming....but I'm just looking for something small. Not a novel. Ok, HanFalcon, your my only hope." "Am I?" HanFalcon asks,"Good. Ok, let me start off with this...WHY DID YOU NOT NAME ME ''ALECWARPER! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG YOU WOULD LIKE PARADOX THE MOST, BUT YOU STILL NAMED THAT ASSEMBLY MINIFIG AFTER WHO YOU! I'M YOUR BACKBONE AND STRONGEST CHARACTER! NO ONE EVEN NOTICES ME AS HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE GREAT ''ALEC WARPER!" I recover from initial shock. I can only imagine what the "shadow" would be saying. But I close that out of my mind. A thought enters my head. Reference Game 2.0 time. "I'll make it up to you HanFalcon!" I say giddily, "You'll be the main character in the Reference Game 2.0! How does that sound?" HanFalcon is taken back. "Um..Sure....Ok! Why not? Thats great! In fact, I forgive you! Wow, my own story! Wow!" I forget to tell Hanfalcon what a character he will be.... :P Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts